The Morning After
by Kynodontes
Summary: Sequel to Formidable Secrets, picks up on the morning after. James and Peter find out and Sirius and Remus enjoy each others company. Slash SBRL, Enjoy x


_A/N: This is basically a continuation of my story Formidable Secrets, it picks up the morning after Formidable Secrets ends._

_Disclaimer: Obviously not mine._

_Enjoy _

XXXXXX

Sirius' eyes flickered open just as the curtains on Remus' bed were pulled back to reveal the face of one James Potter. The said face of James Potter went from a drowsy early morning smile to a look of confusion at what he saw. Sirius then realised (with a warm glow in his heart at remembering the night before) that he and Remus were snuggled together with Sirius' arms around Remus and Remus' head on Sirius' chest.

"Sirius…? What…?" James' questioning whisper was enough to rouse Remus who took one look at the situation and scrambled as far away from Sirius as possible whilst still managing to stay on the bed and focused his attention on the bedspread.

Sirius reached over and took Remus' hand to indicate that they had to tell James the truth. Remus just nodded.

"James, wake Pete and then we'll all talk. Okay?" Sirius only wanted to have to do this once.

XXXXXX

They were all now sitting on the floor in their dormitory and James and Peter were looking questioningly at Remus and Sirius, who had once again clasped hands.

"Okay, well I guess you're wondering why you found me in Remus' bed this morning… and why we're holding hands." Sirius didn't know how else to start and he knew that Remus would be no help as he was just staring at the floor in terror.

"That would be nice." James replied slightly sarcastically, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, you see… me and Remus… we're… together." Sirius struggled through the hardest sentence of his young life. He was terrified his friends would not accept him and Remus.

"What, you mean… like boyfriend and… well, boyfriend?" Peter questioned Sirius also looking confused.

"Yeah." Sirius couldn't think what else to say, so he went with the simple answer. James hadn't said anything yet and Sirius was starting to get worried.

"James?… what you thinking mate?"

"Um… well… yeah, it's okay… I mean as long as you don't start snogging in front of us and stuff." James said the last few words with a smile that brought Sirius to his feet dragging James into a brotherly embrace. Remus had finally focused his attention on James and looked so happy that it made Sirius want to kiss him again. However, considering James' request he did not follow his hearts desire and instead turned to Peter.

"What about you Pete?"

"Yeah, it's okay. But I agree with James, no snogging in front of us." Peter, predictably, followed James' lead. However, he did seem truly okay with it. Sirius' face lit up with an enormous grin.

"Agreed. Thanks lads, it means… everything… that you don't hate us." Sirius tried to convey his true feeling of gratitude to his friends for their acceptance.

"It really does." Remus backed him up whilst getting up to hug his thanks to James and Peter.

"Did you really expect us to hate you? We're your best mates." James asked Sirius and Remus.

"I guess we didn't really have the time to think rationally on the matter what with everything happening so fast. That along with the fact that most of the wizarding world hates people like us." Remus answered James question.

"You already know we're not like the rest of the wizarding world." James replied in a reassuredly joking tone, telling Remus and Sirius the questions had come to a close and that they would now slip back into their normal routine.

"I'm hungry, let's go to breakfast." Sirius then proceeded to drag the rest of them down to the Great Hall, showing no outside signs that anything had changed in the dynamics of the group.

XXXXXX

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I don't think we're working out." As soon as he'd seen Lucy this morning he had decided he might as well get the break up out of the way quickly, so he could enjoy the rest of his Saturday with Remus.

"Oh… okay then… bye Sirius." Lucy walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to her friends with what looked like the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Sirius felt bad, but there was no other way. He went back to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James and opposite Remus.

"So, Siri, how'd she take it?" Remus felt very sorry for Lucy, but as he had gained from the situation he wasn't going to dwell on it for too long.

"Well, she didn't yell at me or hit me, so that's a good sign." This lightened the mood by making them all chuckle lightly. "So, what're we doing today?"

"Pads, you and me have got to go and practice quidditch. You can't have forgotten, it was your bloody idea!" James mocked outrage at the thought of Sirius forgetting something as important as quidditch. Sirius' heart fell when he remembered his agreement with James. However, seeing as he had just dropped a (figurative) bombshell on James he decided he'd better honour his promise. He shot an apologetic look at Remus, who nodded his understanding of the situation. Sirius loved the way that they both knew each other so well that there was no need for words.

"Oh yeah, you're right. 'Kay then, we'll head down when I've eaten. What you guys gonna do?" Sirius said, hoping Remus would find something to do in his absence.

"Well, I've got some homework I was going to help Pete on this morning." Remus was hoping the addition of _this morning_ would prompt Sirius to ask him if he wanted to do something this afternoon. It did.

"Hey, that's great that means you and me can do something fun this afternoon without these losers." Sirius said it in the way a friend would to another friend but they all knew what he really meant by it.

"Sounds good to me. Come on, Pete; let's get going to the library. Have a good practice you two." Remus and Peter left the table and headed to the library to get on with their work.

"Let's go Pads." James and Sirius left the hall and headed down to the quidditch pitch. It was a cold, clear January day and Sirius felt very optimistic as he entered the changing rooms.

XXXXXX

"Moony! Have fun this morning?" Sirius threw his arms around Remus in an (outwardly) brotherly hug of greeting.

"Sure, it was fun, as fun as Potions can be that is. What about you two? How was your practice?" Remus forced himself to pull away so the hug did not look strange to onlookers.

"It was great! We're definitely going to win against Hufflepuff next match." James was in a really good mood because of how the quidditch practice went.

They all sat down in their usual places with Sirius and Remus opposite each other. After about five minutes of staring at how Remus' fringe fell into his eyes, Sirius was roused by James waving a hand in front of his face.

"…What!"

"You looked lost, Siri." Sirius had the decency to look ashamed at being caught staring and decided it was best if he turned his attention to his lunch instead.

Once they'd all finished eating they headed back up to Gryffindor tower; where Peter and James stopped by the fire in the common room and started up a game of wizards chess, and Sirius and Remus continued up to their dorm.

Remus closed the dormitory door behind them and sat down on his bed next to Sirius. Sirius was uncharacteristically nervous by this point.

"… I missed you this morning Rem, James got quite annoyed at me because I wasn't paying attention to him." Sirius remembered when James had flown over next to him and hit him over the head to break him out of his thoughts on Remus.

"I missed you too, I could barely concentrate on Peter's essay, it's probably turned out no better than if I hadn't tried to help him write it." Sirius was feeling slightly giddy at the revelation that just him being absent had caused Remus to let up on school work, even if wasn't his own.

"I'm glad I have such an effect on you." Sirius said cockily and Remus laughed.

"You do indeed, Mr Padfoot, but I believe I heard you say I had a similar effect on _you_." Remus felt completely at ease when talking to Sirius.

"Well I'm not going to deny it." And with that statement Sirius leant forward and captured Remus' lips with his own. After getting over the initial shock of Sirius' movement Remus began to kiss back.

Once again tingles erupted all over both of their body's at the contact. Sirius threaded his fingers through Remus' hair and pulled him closer just as Remus did the same to him. Their lips moved softly against each other until Sirius decided he wanted more. He slid his tongue across Remus' bottom lip and he felt the boy tense in his hold.

Remus was shocked when he felt Sirius' tongue against his lips but nevertheless tentatively complied and parted his lips slightly. Sirius' tongue cautiously entered Remus' parted mouth and met the other tongue with a jolt of pleasure and excitement running through both boys bodies.

Sirius was absolutely amazed at how great this felt, when his only other kissing experiences had been somewhat dull and slightly disgusting. He suddenly understood why Lucy had always wanted to kiss him if it had felt like this for her. His and Remus' tongues were moving slowly and tentatively (but deliciously) against each other and Sirius decided he needed Remus closer. With this in mind he moved his hands down to Remus' waist and pulled the smaller boy's body closer to his own. They both let out quiet moans at feeling themselves pressed together.

Remus slowly pulled away to catch his breath and saw Sirius doing the same.

"Wow…" Sirius couldn't articulate his feelings in any other way.

"… Wow." Remus couldn't seem to think of any other words. He realised they were still pressed close together and his fingers were still threaded in Sirius' hair. He pulled away in slight embarrassment.

Sirius couldn't bring himself to give up his hold on Remus completely, so settled with reaching for his hand.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked shyly, looking down at their entwined hands.

"Well, we could study?… or play chess?… or, and this is my personal favourite, we could do a bit more snogging?" With that he pulled Remus back against himself and, once again, brought their lips together.

XXXXXX

"Guys we're about to start a big game of Exploding Sn- Whoa!" Remus and Sirius jumped apart and in the process Sirius landed in a heap on the floor. If it hadn't been for James just having walked in on them, Remus would have laughed at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled and dishevelled on the floor.

"Sorry, James, but maybe next time… you know… knock?" Sirius was slightly annoyed at the situation he found himself in; sprawled uncomfortably on the floor and no longer kissing Remus.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I just didn't really think. I'm not used to this yet." James was acting really awkward, keeping his eyes away from them and on the floor instead.

"It's okay, James. It was our fault really, for not locking the door." Remus reassured James. "What did you come up here to say?"

"Oh, just that me and Wormtail were wondering if you two wanted to play Exploding Snap in the common room with us?" James had decided it was now safe to look at them seeing as the conversation had moved to a topic he was more confident with.

Having hauled himself off the floor, Sirius went over to Remus and helped him up from the bed.

"Yeah we'll play." Sirius replied to James. They all then headed down to the common room together to play Exploding Snap by the fire. A game which ended with Peter losing his eyebrows, James staring wistfully across the room at Lily Evans and Remus unashamedly watching Sirius whilst Sirius applauded himself on a fine win.

XXXXXX

_A/N: Like? Not like? Tell me if you think I should stop here or continue writing, it's up to you. Also any ideas on a better title would be appreciated._

_Reviews make me happy!_

_Thanks for reading _

_X_


End file.
